


You're Doing it Wrong

by periwren



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Princey is just too gullible, Skinny Dipping, night swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwren/pseuds/periwren
Summary: During a trip out in the woods, Princey double dares Anxiety into going midnight skinny dipping with him. Anxiety seizes an opportunity to annoy him.





	You're Doing it Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that spawned from that little short Thomas did with Anxiety having a soak in the tub.

You're Doing it Wrong

 

It was just after midnight on a cool and cloudless night, the light of the full moon illuminating the scowl on Princey's face as he bobbed in the middle of the lake.

Anxiety floated just a few feet away from him, wearing his usual shit eating smirk, for once completely at ease at the fact that his make up was ruined. The dark eye shadow was running down his cheeks like twin black waterfalls, he casually lifted an eyebrow at the other and said "Hey Princey,"

Roman's scowl grew deeper.

"What's the matter Roman, are you cold?" Anxiety asked innocently holding up both his hands in mock surrender above the water, as he kicked harder to keep himself afloat "You'll get wrinkles if you keep making that face,"

"You're cheating!" cried Princey in outrage

"I thought this was a dare not a game? How could I be cheating, I jumped in with you," grinned Anxiety

"That's not what I'm talking about, you're doing this all wrong," said Princey

"Oh please enlighten me then, what exactly am I doing wrong?" asked Anxiety

Princey spluttered in exasperation, "Isn't it obvious?" Anxiety shook his head, as droplets of water flicked from his hair, his grin became wider. He was relishing that Princey hadn't caught on to the obvious fact that Anxiety was clearly messing with him.

"Your clothes are supposed to come off!"

"What really?"

''Yes really, that's the whole point of skinny dipping, otherwise its just swimming or dipping I guess"

"Ohhh, I've never done this before, you really should have said something"

"Why didn't you say something when I took _my_ clothes off!"

"I just thought you didn't want you precious PJs getting wet - you have lovely skin by the way, do you use anything special to exfoliate?"

Princey let out an audible gasp "You - you peeping Tom!" he shrieked

"Princey, I was literally standing next to you when you stripped"

"You shouldn't be looking,"

"Then what is the point of clothes coming off?"

"Well, er, its just you shouldn't - you shouldn't look unless you remove your clothes too, that's proper etiquette," huffed Prince as he looked away but couldn't hide the blush creeping across his face. He didn't want to admit that he secretly wanted to watch Anxiety strip off and jump off the pier after him, but he hadn't expected the other to simply step off the pier fully clothed into the water as if he was going for a stroll. And he had done such a magnificent drive too, giving Anxiety a fabulous view.

Anxiety saw Princey look away from him, and quickly slipped under the water and swam towards him. Princey yelped and swallowed a mouthful of water as the other side grabbed his legs and ducked him under. Coughing and spluttering Princey glared at the other "What did you do that for?"

"I just wanted to see if you were feeling cold,"

"How would doing that tell you if I was co- oh you pervert" screeched Princey splashing Anxiety in the face as he started laughing

"Come on don't be mad, I could lend you my jacket," said Anxiety trying to shield himself from Princey's watery assault

Later when the two climbed back onto the pier, and Princey had gotten dressed (he insisted that Anxiety turn and face the other way), Anxiety said that he had had a lot of fun.

"Humph, maybe next time you could do it properly," pouted Prince

"Maybe, but I didn't realize how heavy all my clothes and shoes would get, any longer in there and I think I would have sunk, you would have had to pull me out and give me CPR - do you think you would have liked that Princey?" The Prince shoved him off the pier back into the lake.

The next morning Princey remembered that _Thomas_ had been skinny dipping before - so Anxiety was lying about not knowing how it was done.

The next morning Anxiety realized that his phone had been in his pocket the entire time.

 

 

 


End file.
